ant's and halfbloods
by snow storm 111
Summary: China meet's new boy at school he has a great smile with great hair. but she realizes that he is diffrent.
1. Chapter 1

Mercy's P.O.V.

Me and Annabeth were both a San Francisco to go to wester high. We walked in and it seemed like any boring old high school. I saw a scrawny African-American boy and taped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know where I can find the A.N.T program" I asked.

"Ya follow me, by the way my name is Cameron", The boy said. We walked to nice place but I heard two girls bickering.

"No china you are not gonna try out for the school's musical",a pretty blond girl said.

"Who's gonna stop me the girl who played a tree at the last musical",a African-American girl said.

"Um hey I'm Percy I was wondering if you could show us around",I said cutting in.

"Oh, I'll show you around", the blond said pushing Annabeth to the side. Annabeth pushed the girl back.

"We mean all of you and he said us. De immortal's"Annabeth said as she rolled her eye's.

"Don't worry about Lexi hi I'm China",The black girl said.(I hope calling her black is not races I'm black to. I'm saying this as olay ceesay not percy jackson).

"And your name is",I asked.

"China park's", China said.

"I'm Annabeth chase",Annabeth said.

"Is that a dagger",China asked.

"Looks like we've found number one",I said.

"What's your talent"I asked

"Don't change the subject",I said.

"I'm just wondering you know since you got to the A.N.T program you must be really good.

"Thank you, I play music",China said forgetting all about the dagger. Then Gibson came one of the satyr came.

"Who's who?", I asked.

"I know China, Lexi, Fletcher, and olive", Gibson said.

"Parent's", I stated.

"Apollo, Aphrodite, Unknown, and Athena, but I'm not sure", He said.

"In that order?", I asked.

"Yup", he answers.

Then the worst thing happen a old lady came.

"Halfbloods a whole lot of them",The women said. I took my pen out, uncapped it and it turned into a three foot celestial bronze sword came out. Nice I said.

Then the old lady's two leg's turned into snake trunk's. I came closer and kicked it on one of it's trunk's it slipped and Annabeth stabbed it as it turned into yellow dust. I whistled three time's and said all the name that Gibson said to follow me and they did. I went outside the school and a chariot pulled by Blackjack and Porky pie.

"Get in all of you I said. They all got in but me and Annabeth got on the horse's.

"What the heck in the world is going on",China asked.

"Where going to new your and you guy's are the children of Greek gods",I said.

"That's imposable",Lexi yelled.

"Where riding a Pegasus's and just killed a monster now does anything seem imposable", Annabeth snapped. Lexi looked to scared to say anything. We finally arrived at camp half blood and I told every one to get off. It was a long day for all of them so I decided to hurry it up. I went to Chiron and the others followed.

"can they sleep in the Hermes cabin they weren't claimed yet",I asked Chiron pointing to the group of kids with thumb.

"That cabin is way to full there gonna have to sleep somewhere else", Chiron said.

"The Poseidon cabin, I stay there all by myself, I could use some company", I said.

"OK it is settled", Chiron said and rolled away.

"How he get on a wheelchair",China asked.

"He use's it to look mortal, he is Chiron",I said

"Chiron, Trainer of Hercules, Perseus, and many more knowed to be a centaur", one of the girls from the group said she had gray eye's and Annabeth's hair.

I showed them all to my cabin.

"Are the son of the sea god I heard he's very powerful",Lexi said.

"Ya, but I not supposed to be alive",I sighed.

"Why not",Lexi asked.

"There was a prophecy that said a half blood of the big three will turn sixteen and he has one choice. If he chooses the wrong one the world end's if he choose right then the world will be in piece but someone will die",I said as the memory of Luke's death flashed in my mind.

"Well let's get some shut I said and we all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE U LIKE :)**

* * *

 **Lexi's P.O.V**

* * *

I was gonna make that hunk of half blood mine. I mean look at the boy and tell me he's not cute, I was ready to make him mine.

He finally woke up screaming something about Tarturus or something.

"Percy are you okay",I asked.

"Yes, I'm okay", he told me with that greath face of his.

"Percy, this wasn't just a dream was it", That little ant China asked.

"No, it wasn't your a half blood you all are",He said as he sat up. One are bed's there where fresh t-shirt's and jean's.

I can't wear that I thonght it was so ugly and orange was like totally not my color.

Then a boy who looked emo came in. Even his was so pale it was almost white.

"Percy, Rachel said a prophecy", The boy said he looked about thirteenth China's age.

"That's impossible the oracle of Delphi stopped working a long time ago",Percy said.

He looked at us then frowned. "what are these people doing here",He asked.

"Hi I'm China I am a musician what are you",China asked hitting on him.

"Um, not really much I have no talent's",The boy said.

"Ya, except for the fact that he's the ghost king and prince of not only the dead but the underworld to",Percy said rolling his eye's.

"Great, now the everyone and the new kids at camp are scared of me",The boy said.

"I'm not scared I think it's cool",China said as I put my finger in my mouth to fake Barth.

"Whatever now come on Percy and bring them with you",He added and left.

"Who was that",China asked.

"Nico my cousin, don't get him angry of you'll die",He said.

I laughed thinking that it was just a joke.

"I'm not kidding",Percy said when I finished.

He got up and went a cabin I assumed. But when I came in I saw that was game room. I was wrong it was a meeting room.

" I Thought that you couldn't have prophecy",Percy said to a red haired girl who had paint all over herself and looked like she has never heard of shampoo.

"It wasn't a prophecy all I know is that seven minus Leo since he's no where to bee found, the new halfbloods the big three are in some type of trouble",The bad haired girl said.

"What type of trouble",I heard a that emo kid say but I didn't see him. Then like magic he walked out real shadow's. He must have done this a lot because me and the ant's where the only one who gaped at him.

Then he something formed from the shadow's a sword. And boom like that nico was holding a nice amazing black sword.

"I should tell Thalia", Nico said and melted into the shadow's.

Then I heard a bang. We all went outside and I saw a thing like the monster who looked like my Principal.


End file.
